Meaner than Snot
by HeartQueenVivaldi
Summary: Levi wakes up with a terrible cold, and Eren has to deal with it. Levi's not exactly nice when he's sick. Established relationship. One-shot.


**Hi guys! I'm here with another LevixEren one-shot. But why am I not updating "In the Dark" you ask? Well, that's because I had an idea and I just couldn't ignore it. So, enjoy, and don't forget to review! Loves! ~HeartQueenVivaldi**

Meaner than Snot

Levi woke up with a massive headache. His head rested on Eren's chest, and the younger man was still snoring lightly. Deciding he needed to go and get something for his headache, Levi rolled over lightly, also trying not to wake up his fiancé. When he stood, he realized what was causing his head to pound out of his skull.

Levi groaned at the feeling of congestion starting to move around inside his sinuses, making him feel woozy. Levi rubbed at his temples and sat back down on the bed with a groan. His whole body ached with every move he made. He could feel pressure behind his eyes and all the way down his neck and shoulders from the headache. He closed his eyes, trying to will the pain away. He hunched over in an attempt to find a comfortable position for his aching body.

He felt Eren stir behind him, and Levi didn't dare move. Somehow, he had found a more comfortable position for his body that relieved a little of the pain. "Levi?" Eren muttered, sitting up a little and jostling the bed. Levi groaned as the pressure behind his eyes returned full force and his nose started running.

Levi, being the clean freak weirdo, immediately turned to find a tissue. He tried to blow his nose, but quickly found that he was too congested to do so and could only breathe through his mouth and wipe his nose with a miserable groan. Then the coughing began, and Eren caught Levi as he fell back after a coughing fit.

Eren reached up to touch Levi's forehead and hummed. "Oh, no. You have a fever. You should stay home from work today and get some rest."

"No." Levi said, then coughed a bit. He continued when it stopped. "No, I need to help Erwin today. I told him I would."

"I'll call Erwin. I'm not letting you go to work with a fever. Now, lay down." Eren forced Levi to move back onto the bed and lay down. He then stood up and reached for Levi's phone, dialing Erwin.

He held the phone to his ear and then Levi could only hear half of the conversation when Erwin answered, "Hi, this is Eren… Levi's fine, but he's sick. I don't think he should go in to work today, he has a fever… No, it's okay, it can't be that bad… are you sure? … okay, thanks… yeah, I'll take care of him, thanks for understanding…. he feels bad about it… yeah, I'll make sure he's good as new… have a good day. Bye, and say hi to Armin for me."

Eren hung up and looked down at Levi, and the raven just glared back at him. "I'm going to go make you some honey-lemon tea and get you some cold medicine. It'll bring your fever down and help with the pain. I'll be right back." Eren left the room and Levi groaned, moving to lay on his back, resigning himself to laying around in bed all day while his fiancé took care of him and Erwin worked alone at the office.

If there was one thing Levi hated in this world, it was being sick. He felt disgusting and dirty, and he hated being a vegetable for days on end. He would have to make Eren help him with a shower later on and change the sheets.

With the thought of a shower, Levi waited eagerly for Eren to return. Eren returned a few minutes later with the items he had said he would get, along with coffee for himself and a couple of croissants. He handed Levi his tea, medicine, and a croissant, then climbed into bed on his side with his coffee and croissant.

He reached for the remote to turn on the tv. "Any preferences?" Eren asked as he scrolled through options on Netflix. "Or do you plan on sleeping."

"You know I can't sleep during the day, Eren." Levi said, knowing he sounded congested and irritated, but he was sick. He had a right to be irritated today.

"Okay, then what do you want to watch, Oh Sick and Grumpy One?" Eren asked with a cheeky smile, still scrolling through Netflix, only pausing for a moment to glance at Levi.

Levi groaned. "I don't give a shit. I'm going to go take a shower anyways." Levi tried to climb out of bed, but Eren pulled him back. In Levi's weakened state, Eren was easily able to man handle him back into the sheets. "What the hell are you doing? I feel disgusting and I want to shower."

"That's fine, but first I want you to eat and take your medicine. When you've done that I'll help and change the sheets while you take a bath. Sound good?" Eren negotiated in the best way he knew how. "I'll even put the lavender bath salt in the water for you."

"What the hell is the point of something that smells if I can't smell it?" Levi asked in irritation and pointed at his nose.

Eren rolled his eyes. "The smell isn't the point, Levi. The lavender oils will feel good, not just smell good."

"Fine." Levi consented after a moment of studying Eren, who was staring back in all seriousness. Then he tore into his croissant, not even able to taste it he was so congested. Then he downed the Dayquil pills with a large gulp of the almost-too-hot tea that actually made his throat feel amazing while it was there. He didn't even realize his throat was sore until it started to feel better. The relief the liquid brought to him prompted him to drink the rest of it.

When he finished, Eren was finishing the last of his coffee, and seemed to be completely pulled in by whatever he had put up on Netflix. Stranger Things, Levi realized after a moment of inspection. The pair had watched the entire series more than once, but the next season was coming out soon, so they had sporadically been re-watching some of it to get back into the mood to binge another season.

Levi settled his head on Eren's lap and let the brunet drag his fingers through his raven hair and watched the episode while the cold medicine started to kick in. By the time the episode was over, Levi was feeling considerably better, but still felt like absolute shit. While the throbbing pain in his head, neck, and shoulders had diminished, it hadn't gone away completely and remained a dull ache throughout his body, continuing to remind him that he was very sick. At least the coughing seemed to have stopped for now.

Now he felt disgusting more than anything. He had been sweating when he woke up with the fever, and he could feel it dry and sticky on his skin. Levi grimaced and stopped the next episode from playing by taking the remote from Eren. "Okay, I really want that bath now." Levi announced, and Eren jumped into action.

The brunet helped Levi out of bed and walked with him to the bathroom where he turned on the taps over the tub, then turned to help Levi undress. The raven started shivering the second he had climbed out of bed. Even though the medicine had brought his fever down, his body was still reacting as if it didn't. He was more than eager to climb into the warm water.

He watched eagerly as Eren poured the bath salts into the water so it could mix while the taps were running. "Hurry." He urged.

Eren looked at him and chuckled. "I can't control the speed of the taps Levi. Be patient."

"Then why did you make me come in here before it was ready?" Levi snapped.

Eren looked back at his fiancé in disbelief. "I didn't Levi. You were the one who was so eager to come in here so that you could get your bath going."

"Then you should have stopped me." Levi said irrationally.

"And get my ass handed to me? I don't think so. Though I guess it doesn't matter now anyways." Eren said, a little upset that he was getting chewed out over nothing.

Levi just huffed and went back to waiting impatiently until Eren told him the bath was ready and he could get in.

Once Levi was settled in the warm water, Eren retreated from the bathroom with the intent to change the sheets. "Man, I should have listened to Erwin…" Eren grumbled on his way out.

Levi settled back in the warm water, feeling some of the congestion leave his system with the steam rolling up around him. He nearly fell asleep he was so comfortable.

Eren returned ten minutes later and announced that the bed was remade with clean sheets and that Levi could go back to bed if he wanted. Levi shook his head. He was comfortable where he was. Eren just checked the water temperature, added some hot water, then retreated from the bathroom, telling Levi to call him if he was needed for anything. He had some of his own things to do today that weren't taking care of a sick, grumpy Levi.

Twenty minutes later and Levi was already sick of sitting in the bathtub. Now he was more bored than comfortable, so he looked around for a towel. When he didn't see one on the rack he huffed in annoyance. He shouted for Eren, who was just sitting on the bed, working on his laptop.

The brunet finished what he was doing and went to see what Levi needed. Levi glared at him as he rounded the corner, and Eren raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"Where's the towels?" Levi asked.

Eren looked to his right to the towel rack to find it empty. "Oh, yeah. I put them in the laundry last night. I'll go grab you a clean one. I'll be right back."

Eren turned to leave and Levi called after him. "Hurry. The water's getting cold and I want to get out."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't get your panties in a twist, Grumpy." Eren left in a huff. Erwin really wasn't kidding.

Eren found that there were no clean towels in the cupboard when he got there so he went to retrieve one from the laundry room in the basement. He was only gone for a few minutes, but when he got back to the bathroom, Levi was already out of the tub and standing in the middle of the floor shivering, the bathtub nearly empty behind him.

Eren rolled his eyes. "You know, the Luke-warm water would have been warmer than the air. You should have just waited for me to come back." Eren wrapped the giant towel around his stubborn lover and rubbed his hands up and down Levi's arms and back to help him warm up quicker.

"You were gone too long." Levi responded.

Eren didn't say anything and helped Levi dry off a little more before leading him to the bedroom to find clean clothes.

Eren handed Levi clean sweats, a t-shirt, and some boxer-shorts then left him to get dressed so that he could clean up the water on the floor of the bathroom. Levi dressed quickly, but found that he was still cold, so went on a hunt for one of his favorite items: Eren's sweatshirts.

Eren returned from the bathroom to find his fiancé cuddled up on top of the sheets in the bed with a huge Minky blanket over his legs and drowning in Eren's favorite hoodie. The hoodie had seen better days. He had bought it clear back in his first year of college with a coupon, nearly ten years ago now, and he still wore it almost every day. It was a dark green and had the logo of his university on the front. The sleeves were frayed and there was a huge hole in the pocket, but it was silky soft from years of use and was probably the most comfortable thing he owned.

Eren laughed at the sight of Levi in the sweater that was way too big for him and curled up on the bed with his head on Eren's pillow. Levi heard it and his eyes snapped over to Eren standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

Levi reached a hand toward Eren a little and said quietly, his mouth and nose buried in the hoodie, "I want cuddles."

Eren chuckled. "That I can do." He crawled into bed with Levi and lifted his head to pull it onto his chest.

Levi immediately protested the movement.

"What? I can't cuddle with you if you don't move at least a little." Eren countered Levi's whining.

"Then I don't want cuddles anymore." Levi grumbled into the hoodie and Eren groaned in frustration.

"I don't know what you want, Levi. You're confusing me." Eren practically whined, now really frustrated. "Do you want cuddles or not?"

Levi shook his head a little and said no, so Eren groaned and got up from the bed to change into some real clothes. If Levi wouldn't let him into his own spot on the bed, then he would go do something productive with his day.

Before Eren left the room, he placed the remote for the tv in front of Levi where he could reach it without moving. He was almost out the door when Levi stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"We need food, so I'm going grocery shopping. I also have some work to do, so I'm going downstairs to work on the kitchen table where I can spread out. Do you need me to bring you anything?" Eren asked, looking over his shoulder as he pulled on his favorite pair of sneakers.

"I thought you were going to give me cuddles." Levi said.

Eren felt like he could punch Levi's face in right about now. "You said you didn't want cuddles."

"I changed my mind."

Yep, a face was about to be punched. "Levi, if I give you cuddles right now, I just might suffocate you with your own pillow. You're pissing me off. Do you want cuddles or not?"

Levi contemplated his answer for a minute, not understanding why Eren was so angry with him, then shook his head no. He still didn't want to move.

Eren gritted his teeth and went back to putting his shoes on.

Levi asked, "can you stay with me, please?"

"No, I'm going to leave and go shopping before I do something that I know I'll regret for the rest of my life." With that, Eren stormed out of the room. He took a jacket from the hook by the garage door to pull on and retrieved his keys from the bowl by the door. Armed with his wallet, Eren left the house, needing to get out of the house before he decided to kill his fiancé.

Eren had been gone for about fifteen minutes when Levi started to really want Eren to come back and give him those cuddles. He picked up his cell phone and called the brunet. Eren answered, "Hello?"

"When are you coming back?" Levi asked, picking at the blanket on his legs.

"I just got here, Levi. I'm going to be a while. Turn on a movie and try to get some rest." Eren reasoned, and Levi could hear the sound of Eren pushing a cart through the grocery store.

Suddenly, Levi was very angry. He gritted his teeth and barked into the phone. "Fine then. Leave me here alone, see if I care." He hung up before Eren could answer.

The brunet in the grocery store looked at his phone screen in bewilderment, but also on the verge of tears. He had forgotten how mean Levi could be if he wanted to be. Not knowing what else to do, Eren dialed Erwin's number.

The blond man answered in only one ring, as if he were waiting for a phone call. "Eren. How are things with Levi?"

"I'm ready to strangle him, and now he's mad at me, and I'm so confused. One minute he wants cuddles, then he tells me to go away, so I went grocery shopping, and now he's mad that I left, and he yelled at me." Eren is nearly in tears again by the time he finishes his super short explanation, but he chokes it down and bites his lip to keep it from trembling.

Erwin chuckles on his end of the line. "I told you he's miserable to be around when he's sick, but you didn't listen to me. It would be better if you just knock him out with Nyquil next time you give him medicine."

"Are you crazy? He'll never take it, and it probably wouldn't even knock him out anyways."

"No, it actually works really well, believe me. I've done it a few times. You just can't tell him you're giving him Nyquil instead of Dayquil."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that. It's so obvious. The pills are completely different colors."

"You're at the grocery store, right?" Erwin asked

"Yeah," Eren answered, looking around the produce section.

"Okay. Go buy new cold medicine. Did you give him the liquid caps this morning?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Let me tell you a little secret. They sell Dayquil and Nyquil in classic, white capsules. The only difference between the two is the lettering on top. One is written in blue, and the other in orange. He doesn't ever pay attention to any of that with his sick brain, so it's really easy to slip him the Nyquil instead of the Dayquil. Besides, the white capsules are cheaper than liquid caps."

Eren thought about the suggestion for a minute then asked another question. "Won't he be mad when he finds out?"

"Who says he's going to find out? I've never told him that I did that, and you shouldn't either. It's a great weapon. It knocks him out cold for about six hours, then you only have to deal with him for two. He just thinks he sleeps a lot when he's sick." Erwin explains.

Eren smiles on his end, and immediately steers his cart toward the medicine aisle of the store. "You're a genius, Erwin."

Erwin laughs heartily. "Just get through the next few hours until you can give him more meds. It's probably best to stay away from him until then. But then you can knock him out for the rest of the time he's sick."

"Isn't it dangerous for his health to have him sleep that much?" Eren asks while he investigates the cold medicines.

"Nah. Just don't give him more than the recommended dose and you'll be good. I actually think it helps it pass quicker because when he's asleep his body can focus on healing instead of whatever else is going on around him. But seriously Eren. Don't tell him. He might rip your head off if he ever finds out, especially while he's sick. He's meaner than snot when he's sick like this."

"Yeah, I'm aware." Eren says and stands up to put the new box of medicine in his cart. "I have the meds, so I'll give that a try when I can. I'll let you know how it goes. I'm going to go back to shopping."

"Good luck. Let me know if you need anything. Armin will probably want to bring dinner over if that's okay."

"Sure. I'd like that, actually." Eren says and they wrap up their conversation while Eren picks out fruit from the stands when he returns from the medicine aisle. He can hardly wait until 4 o'clock when he can give Levi the Nyquil.

Eren returns from his shopping trip nearly two hours later and hides the Nyquil in the back of the medicine cabinet before running up the stairs to his and Levi's bedroom to check on the sick, angry Levi.

What Eren finds when he opens the door nearly breaks his heart and makes him rethink slipping Levi the Nyquil. Levi is doing something Eren never thought he would see; he's crying. His eyes are red and puffy, and his nose is running. He sobs when he sees Eren open the door, and the brunet quickly kicks off his shoes and climbs on the bed to rub Levi's back. "What's wrong, Levi?"

"I thought you were never coming back." Levi says quietly so Eren can barely hear it.

Eren's jaw drops and he looks at Levi in utter shock. What was wrong with Levi's sick brain, anyways? The mood swings he was having rivaled those of teenage girls. "Why in the hell would you think that?"

"You were gone a long time!" Levi exclaimed and his sad face morphed into a glare and Eren flinched back. "Why didn't you come home sooner?"

Never mind, Eren thought. Nyquil is a must. "Well, I'm here and I'm not leaving. You're stuck with me."

Levi grunted and glared harder at Eren. The brunet didn't bother to try and fix it this time. He simply stood and walked to the door, only stopping to grab his laptop from the nightstand on his side of the bed, then left the room. Levi threw a pillow at him on the way out. 4 o'clock couldn't come soon enough.

Eren was able to spend the remainder of his time during the day working on his laptop. At some point Levi emerged from the bedroom to lay on the couch, but he didn't say anything to Eren, much to the brunet's relief. He simply turned on an episode of Stranger Things and laid there quietly. Eren only interrupted their peace to make sure Levi had something to eat for lunch.

A few minutes before 4, Eren heard Levi's cough return, and Eren eagerly waited for the four o'clock hour to pass so that he knew for sure that the first dose of medicine had been given at least 8 hours earlier.

When 4 did finally come around, Eren was only too happy to go to the medicine cabinet, open the package of Nyquil, and approach Levi on the couch with a skip in his step and a water cup in his hand.

Before he rounded the couch, he shook off the excited look on his face and morphed it into a serious one. Levi was having a cough attack when Eren approached him. "Here." He said, holding out the pills. "It's been eight hours. You can take more now. I also have hot water going so I can make you some more honey-lemon tea."

Levi looked up at him then at the pills. He sighed, but sat up, threw the pills in his mouth, then swallowed them with a swig of water. He handed the glass back to Eren and flopped back onto the couch with a groan. He looked absolutely miserable.

Eren walked away with a relieved sigh. Erwin was right. He didn't even look at the pills before taking them. He danced a little as he made the promised tea, then took it to Levi with his serious face back in place.

He spent the next half hour waiting for it to kick in and cleaning up the mess he had made on the kitchen table. It wasn't even a full 30 minutes later when the episode of Parks and Recreation Levi had been watching stopped and the next episode button didn't get pushed.

With his hopes high, Eren rounded the couch. To his relief, Levi's eyes were closed, and his breathing was even. Not wanting to wake Levi up, Eren turned off the tv and tiptoed away from the couch. He cursed lowly when the doorbell rang, and he walked quickly to the door and yanked it open.

He opened his mouth to tell off whoever was on the other side but stopped when he saw two heads of blond hair. "Don't ring the doorbell. Levi's asleep." Eren smiled up at Erwin, and the blond giant grinned back.

"So, I take it you were successful." Erwin stated more than asked.

"Worked like a charm. He's out cold."

Erwin chuckled quietly. "I told you it would."

Armin shook his head. "You guys are mean. Unlike you two, I am concerned and brought home-made chicken noodle soup." Armin held up the container he was carrying.

Eren smiled at him and invited the couple into the house. "I'll just carry Levi upstairs and we can enjoy our dinner without the Grump. I'll heat some up for him later."

Erwin and Armin agreed and watched Eren carefully pick up the sleeping man princess style to carry him up to the bedroom. Erwin followed closely behind to help if needed while Armin dished up some of the soup.

Eren was glad of the company while it lasted and enjoyed the peace and quiet when they left. It was nearing 10 when Eren heard Levi shuffle into the kitchen behind him. He had been quietly reading a book and had every intention to continue reading unless Levi addressed him directly.

"What the hell is this?" Levi asked, or croaked is more accurate.

Eren turned his head and his heart dropped to the floor when he saw the box of Nyquil in Levi's hands. He had left the box sitting on the counter. Stupid Eren. He came up with a lie as quickly as he could, though he was a terrible liar, so if Levi believed him or not would be completely up to just how messed up his brain was from being sick.

"I found some for you for tonight. You can take it here in a couple hours. At midnight, actually." Eren turned back to his book as if he wasn't terrified that Levi would know the truth.

"Oh, really? Because that looks exactly like what you gave me this afternoon, you ass." Levi practically growled at Eren.

Eren, trying to keep up the lie, answered differently. "No, I gave you Dayquil. It's in the cupboard. They just look alike."

"Don't lie to me, you little shit!" Levi was suddenly shouting, and Eren knew he would probably have to give up now. "You gave me Dayquil this morning, and don't try to tell me we were out, and you bought more, because I distinctly remember seeing a whole box of liquid caps in the cupboard. There's only one packet missing from this box, and that's what you gave me today. Cut the shit."

"Okay, fine. I gave you Nyquil. What do you want, a gold star?" Eren threw his book down on the coffee table and stood up to cross his arms over his chest.

"Why would you do this?" Levi asked and threw the box at Eren, who ducked to avoid getting hit in the head.

"Because you're meaner than shit when you're sick, and I hate it! I feel like I'm being abused when you're awake. Your mood swings are driving me crazy, and I didn't want to be confused anymore. Did you know your little outburst over the phone almost made me cry? I didn't want to put up with you anymore. You left me no other choice."

"You don't want to put up with me anymore? Then why don't you just get out. Who says I want to put up with you either?"

Eren's stomach flipped and he felt a little like he was going to be sick himself. "Levi, that's not what I meant, and you know it. And you don't mean that either. In ten minutes, you'll be calling me and begging me to come back, so I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I live here."

Levi glared hard at Eren and the younger flopped back into his chair. "Armin and Erwin brought soup. If you want some it's in the fridge. Get it yourself. I'm done trying to help you today."

Levi didn't get soup from the fridge. He was pissed. He stormed out of the room and back up to the bedroom. He slammed the door and locked it behind him. He'd sleep alone tonight, if he could sleep at all now that he had slept six hours during the day.

After a couple of hours of wallowing in self-pity and guilt, Eren decided he couldn't let Levi go hungry, and he wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon. So, Eren got up and heated up the soup and put some in a bowl to take to his angry fiancé. He also took both boxes of medicine. One box with the liquid caps of Dayquil, and the other with the white pills of Nyquil. He also took some more tea.

Repentant and ready to be patient with whatever Levi threw at him, physically or metaphorically, Eren walked up the stairs with the items he collected on a tray. When he approached the closed door, he tried to turn the handle only to find it locked. He wasn't very surprised by it though. Instead, he called softly to Levi.

"Levi. I brought some soup and some other things for you. I'm sorry for what I did. Please let me in." Eren listened for movement on the other side, but he couldn't hear anything. He tried again. "Please, Levi. I want to make this right. I hate fighting with you. I should have been more understanding. You're sick and I was selfish. I'm sorry."

The door didn't open, and everything was quiet on the other side. Eren had no way of knowing Levi's reaction to his apology, but worried about his sick fiancé, Eren went to find a paper clip to unlock the door. It only took him a few minutes to find the paper clip and return to the bedroom door. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. The lights were off except for the lamp on Eren's side of the bed.

Levi was laying on his side of the bed, facing away from the door. Eren entered slowly and called to Levi softly. Levi didn't answer, so Eren walked around the bed to see a similar sight to the one he had seen when he came home from the store. Just without the hysterical sobs. He did have red, puffy eyes, though.

Eren sighed, put his tray on the nightstand, and kneeled down by Levi. Levi watched him without saying anything. Eren ran a hand through raven hair and kissed Levi's cheek. Levi shrugged Eren off and rolled over to face the other direction. "I'm so sorry, Levi. I'll sleep on the couch if you want me to. But You need to eat something. I brought some of the soup. You should eat it while it's still warm. I also brought more tea. I know you've liked that today. I brought both boxes of medicine, too. So, you can choose which one you'd rather have. It's been eight hours, so you can take more."

Levi didn't even move, so Eren sighed again and stood to leave the room. "I'll just take my pillow and a blanket and get out of your hair. I love you, Levi. Try to get some sleep tonight."

Eren turned to get a blanket out of the basket behind him, and when he turned around again, Levi was sitting up in the bed and looking over the things Eren brought up to him. He looked at his younger fiancé and asked, "am I really as bad as you said? You know, when I'm sick?"

Eren watched Levi pick up the box of Nyquil and look at it. "You're terrible, but I need to learn to be patient instead of tricking you into taking medicine you don't want. So that's my fault."

"I didn't even realize I was doing anything… I hate being sick. I never feel like I really know what I want."

"That much is obvious." Eren said and went to sit on the bed by Levi. He waited for Levi to say something next.

"I'm sorry, Eren. I'll try to be better. I promise." Levi said, finally looking at Eren instead of the box of Nyquil that started this whole thing.

"I've already forgiven you. Can you forgive me?" Eren asked.

Levi only nodded and Eren leaned in to give him another kiss on the forehead. Levi accepted it this time, and when they pulled away, Levi reached for the soup. "It looks good." He said.

Eren nodded. "It's delicious. Armin's quite the cook."

Eren laid back on the bed while Levi ate in silence. This happened a lot. They didn't always have to talk or be doing something. Just being close was enough sometimes. This was one of those times. When Levi had finished the soup Eren watched him use the tea to swallow a couple of Nyquil capsules. Eren looked at him questioningly.

"I would like to be able to sleep tonight. That wasn't going to happen without a little help." Levi explained and Eren snorted.

"I really hope you feel better tomorrow. I think it's the medicine that does it to you, actually. Not the sickness itself. It makes you loopy and weird. You're much more bearable without the meds at all."

"Don't like that version of me?" Levi asked.

"Not much. I thought that was obvious." Eren answered and Levi rolled his eyes. "You're meaner than snot."

"Go brush your teeth and change. I want to fall asleep cuddling, since I didn't get my cuddles this afternoon." Levi said with a teasing glint in his eye.

Eren huffed but did as he was told. This time when he crawled in bed with Levi, Levi allowed it and curled up with his head on Eren's chest. Eren turned the lamp off and buried his nose in Levi's hair. This was more like it.


End file.
